Embers of a Burning Love
by ghost509
Summary: Ash and Charizard fine love in each other on a moonlit night. Ash X Female Charizard. Human X Pokémon. LEMON! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE OR IF YOU'RE UNDER AGE. MUST BE 18 UP TO READ. 18 TO READ. A twist on a kind of timeless classic. DO NOT ENTER/READ, IF YOU'RE UNDERAGE. MUST BE 18 TO READ. 18 UP TO READ. 18 UP TO READ. 18 TO READ.


She watched him train.

Every night, same time, same place, Charizard would hide behind a tree in the Oak Corral, watching _her _master train and work out. She would look forward to these moments, where Ash was sweaty and shirtless. Ever since she was a young Charmander, and was rescued and captured by Ash, she fell in love with the trainer. Every kind word, pat on the back or head, hug, kiss on the head or cheek, made her blush and heart rate to increase.

She was desperately in love with Ash. But it could never be, due to him being a human and she being a Pokémon. But still, that couldn't mean she couldn't fantasize, or dream of it too happen. Her dreams consisted of the two admitting their love for each, before kissing, and making love. That was one of the few reasons was she was a virgin. Because she wanted Ash to claim her as his own.

Her fantasies of herself on her claws and knees, grabbing claws full of dirt and grass, while wailing and crying out in pleasure as Ash's length probed and thrust into her virgin pussy. She would look back, cheeks bleeding pink and red, while having a look of shocked pleasure of her face. But then she would roar, while Ash would moan as he exploded inside of her, sending his seed deep into her pussy and entering her womb.

Charizard was so caught up in her thoughts and fantasies, they she did not notice her sub conscious have her start moving closer, from hiding behind one tree, to one that was closer. She was shocked out her thoughts, as her foot accidentally snapped a twig.

Ash, upon hearing the snap, instantly stopped his pull ups on a trees branch, and looked towards the origin. What he saw, was a small part of a orange claw/foot on the ground, two medium to long sized white nails, and a large flame.

"Charizard? Is that you?" He asked, while letting go of the limp and falling onto his feet. Charizard gulped, and slowly, yet awkwardly walked out from behind the tree.

"Y-Yes Ash." She answered. Now you may be wondering, how or why she talked. Well, she didn't actually talk. She still spoke her native tongue, but Ash was still able to understand her. Capable, due to practicing his aura to the point where he could understand any and all Pokémon.

"Were you spying on me?" He questioned.

"Y-Yes." She stuttered out with a nod, before sitting on the ground.

"Why were you spying on me?" Ash asked. He was confused when she didn't answer, but he put the pieces together. Her blush filled face and cheeks, the way she stuttered, the way she would barley look at him, how the area felt hotter then it usually would, and from he could see, was that her virgin area was flushed with liquid. She was in another heat.

"You're in another heat." Ash said with a sigh, only to receive a small embarrassed nod. He sighed once more, before going and sitting next to her, before slowly stroking her back. It wasn't like he never tried getting her a mate. He tried numerous times, but every time he gave her an option or idea of a male, she would always turn the idea and male down.

"Don't worry Charizard, I promise you I'll try any and everything to get you a mate." Ash stated, trying to comfort her with his words and a smile. Although, like usual, he was obvious to what she really wanted.

She sighed and gave a small nod of conformation, but still, let out a small smile and growl as he stroked and petted her scaly back. But she started to sniff around, finding a scent that was almost addictive. She looked and sniffed around trying to find the origin. When she turned to Ash, she blushed with arousal and embarrassment as it got stronger closer to Ash. It was his scent. His musky scent invaded her nostrils, clouding her mind with love and lust. Her already wet pussy started to get wetter, and her lips drooled in arousal. She couldn't take it anymore.

She turned around, putting her claws on Ash's shoulders, before pushing him onto the ground. Ash gasped as his back met the ground, but before he could protest or say anther word, Charizard's larger lips met smashed into his won, forming a loving and lusting kiss. Ash eyes widened in shock, but he let a small moan as Charizard's much larger tongue entered his mouth, battling for dominance with his own. Charizard closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss as Ash inserted his won tongue into her mouth, realizing with major shock, that he was returning her kiss. After a few seconds, the two broke the kiss, before staring into each others eyes. That was when Charizard finally snapped out of her lust and live induced trance. She stared into his eyes, his eyes and face showing several emotions, but one that stood out the most, was shock. Feeling ashamed, she got off of Ash and turned away, before silently sobbing.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. Ash laid there, shocked and surprised, before sitting up and putting a hand onto her back.

"Charizard, is that why you always turned down the ideas I gave you for mates?" Ash softly questioned.

"W-What?" She asked back.

"Have you been turning down every male, because you don't want to mate with them, but with me?" Ash questioned. Charizard didn't say or do anything for a few seconds, before nodding. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"B-Because it's illegal for a human to mate with a Pokémon. And, I was afraid you wouldn't r-return me f-feelings." Charizard explained. Ash sighed at her explanation, and grimaced as he should've realized it sooner. Every heat, Charizard would be clingy, always around and following Ash, always blushing when he looked at her, and how she would angrily growl every time another female talked to him/looked his way. With that, Ash gently grabbed and turned Charizard's face/head, so that way the two were looking into each others eyes. Without warning, Ash brought his lips to meet her own, pulling Charizard into a kiss.

Her hear rate increased, face burned, body heated up, and pussy got wetter as Ash enforced a kiss. She closed eyes and moaned into the kiss as Ash stuck his own tongue into her maw, wrestling with her own. She let out a shocked gasp, as she felt herself being pulled down, until Ash was on his back, and she right above. But after a few seconds, the battle for air won, forcing the two to brake apart. They laid there, staring into each others eyes, finding love and lust. But Charizard blushed even more, and gasped as she felt something start poking her in the stomach. She looked down, only to see a large, throbbing bulge in Ash's jeans. She looked up to Ash, only to see him awkwardly smiling.

"Uh, sorry. I got a bit excited." Ash said, while rubbing the back of his head. Charizard smiled as well, before pecking Ash's cheek and moving to her knees. With little difficulty, she grabbed the zipper of Ash's jeans and unzipped, before pulling them off. She looked her maw, as the bulge started to throb more. She looked up towards Ash, a look of lust and begging was plastered on her face and in her eyes. Ash blushed and gulped, before nodding at what she wanted.

She grinned, but didn't automatically strip him of his boxers. Instead, she gave a small crawl, and made it to where her face was near his dick, and where her pussy met his face. With that, she peeled off his boxers, only to gasp as Ash's eight inch, thick, throbbing member shot up from its imprisonment. Ash's now stronger scent reached her nostrils once more, clouding her mind with nothing but lust.

Ash clenched his eyes and moaned as her rough tongue licked and coiled around his member, before being brought into her mouth. It was hot and wet inside her mouth, which added to the pleasure. Charizard started bobbing her head up and down his length, bringing more and more into her maw. Ash let out a gasp as he was fully inserted in Charizard's mouth.

He opened his eyes, only to be met with the sight of Charizard's large, wet pussy was swaying in front of her, leaking fluids by the second as she sucked him off. Not wanting to leave her out, Ash grabbed her hips in order to bring his head closer, before slowly licking across her pussy lips. Charizard gasped, while popping Ash's member out of her maw, before moaning at the contact. But then she cried out as Ash inserted his finger digging into her pussy, trying to get out her sweet, spicy, and hot nectar out. But not wanting to leave Ash left out, she engulfed Ash's member once again, coiling and uncoiling her tongue once more.

Charizard moaned as Ash started rubbing her clit with his fingers, drawing her closer and closer to a orgasm. But then Ash shot pre into her maw, causing Charizard to give a muffled scream as she orgasmed, drenching Ash's tongue and moth with her nectar. Ash moaned at the taste of her juices, and as Charizard started doubling her efforts, bobbing faster and sucking harder. Ash groaned as he finally cummed, shooting his seed down Charizard's throat, while she suckled it all up. He gasped when she finished guzzling his seed, before licking and sucking his cock once more, getting him hard once more. With that she crawled off of Ash, only to go on all fours in front of him, presenting her waiting, virgin pussy. Ash sat up and blushed at the sight, while Charizard swayed back and forth, trying to draw him closer. Ash went to his knees, before kneeing behind Charizard. He moved to tip to her entrance, causing the two to gasp at the contact.

"Are you sure you want this?" Ash questioned, excited and nervous.

"I-I've wanted this for so long. Please Ash, claim me." She honestly spoke, making Ash gulp in understanding.

Ash nodded, before slowly pushing in, trying different noises between the two. Charizard gasped and moaned as she was slowly stretched by the love of her life, getting filled by his cock. While Ash, moaned, and winced as his dick was slowly encased inside her pussy, wet but unbearably hot. It felt as though it was getting burned, but that added to the pleasure. He wasn't even four inches in, when Ash felt his member bump into something.

"A-Are you ready?" Ash asked. Charizard could only nod, while her body started to shake due to excitement and fear. Ash gave a breath to calm his nerves, before thrusting in, taking Charizard's virginity.

Charizard screamed/roared as her hymen was broken by Ash, feeling like she was getting torn apart on the inside. While Ash moaned as her hungry pussy clamped onto his member harder then before, squeezing and milking his cock. But he grew a little worried as blood trickled onto his length, but calmed as he realized it was normal taking a virginity. Ash started to lightly hump into Charizard, easing the pain.

Ash and Charizard gasped as Ash fully hilted himself into Charizard, before the two moaned at being squeezed and filled. Ash grasped onto her gigantic hips, before pulling out and pushing in, getting into a rhythm. Soon, Ash started thrusting faster and harder in Charizard, causing the two to moan loudly. Loud, wet slaps filled the quiet forest night, curtsey of Ash's thrusting. But soon Ash started to erotically thrust into Charizard, forcing her to cry out in pleasure as he repeatedly smashed into her G-spot. Her cunt started heating up, milking and squeezing harder onto Ash's cock, signaling a orgasm.

"Master!" Charizard screamed as a climax, way stronger then her own took place. Her huge, hungry pussy grabbed him in a vice grip, squeezing the life out of hic cock as her nectar exploded out of her cunt, coaxing his dick in extra lube.

"W-Where do you w-want it?" Ash moaned, as he starting shooting pre into her pussy.

"Inside!" Charizard cried out, feeling the hot pre enter her cunt.

Ash nodded and started to roughly slam himself into Charizard, forcing her to grab claw full of dirt and grass. Ash opened his mouth, and accidentally bit onto Charizard's tail, before exploding his hot cm into her pussy, shooting it deep for some to enter her womb. Charizard let out a bloody murder scream at the bite and the seed, forcing her to climax once more coaxing his cock once more in her juices.

After a few seconds their orgasms died down. Charizard felt her knees and claws go weak, forcing her to fall flat on her face, bringing Ash with. They lay there, connected, tried, and allowing in the light of their orgasms, panting. Charizard lay on her stomach, while Ash awkwardly lay on her back, ass, and cunt.

"So...Master?" Ash stated with a small grin, causing Charizard to blush.

"I-I'm s-sorry for s-saying t-that Ash." She apologized, only for Ash to weakly reach up and peck her cheek, causing her to blush once more.

"No need to apologize. I found it, sexy." Ash growled into her ear, causing her stomach to flutter and her cheeks to bleed red even more. The lay there together, basing in the heat of each other, sighing happily as they found for each other. But were shocked out of their moment by moaning, ruffling leaves, and snapping branches.

They looked around, only to see as every and all of Ash's Pokémon blushed, drooled, and pawed themselves. Ash looked at Charizard, who looked sheepish.

"Did I forget to mention, that all of your Pokémon are female, all are virgins, all love you just as much as me, all want you to claim them, and all are in heat." Charizard sheepishly informed. Ash this Ash sighed, before looking at everyone of his Pokémon. Each were blushing, drooling, and masturbating, with love and major lust in their eyes.

This, was going to be a long day.

* * *

**(Every and all of Ash's Pokémon were there. Like Pidgeot, Lapras, and so on. All the way to Unova.)**


End file.
